Door modules are generally used today to simplify installation of technical elements such as window lifts, loudspeakers, electric switches, etc., on a motor vehicle door. This also applies to sliding door modules, which in this case are installed on a sliding door of a motor vehicle. For example, the technical elements mentioned above are affixed on a separate sliding door module in order to be attached subsequently, together with the module, in an opening present in the vehicle door. This greatly simplifies the installation of said technical components into a motor vehicle door.
It is also desirable, for example, to situate the closing module of the motor vehicle door on the door module such that installing the closing module on the motor vehicle door is simplified. However it proves to be problematic that the closing module, in its functional position, usually protrudes beyond the edge of the door module. This protrusion is necessary so that the closing or rotary latch found on the closing module closes flush with the front face of the motor vehicle door. However, this requires complicated mounting of the overhanging closing module into the opening of the vehicle door when the sliding door module is attached to said opening. This becomes even more complicated in sliding door modules in particular, because in a sliding door, overhanging closing modules are present on both front sides of the sliding door.
In order to solve this problem, for example, DE 20 2005 015 870 U1 suggests a sliding door module for a sliding door of a motor vehicle, in which at least one component assembly of the closing system can be stopped in a stand-by position on the bracket, and then after installation of the bracket, it can be transferred from its stand-by position into its functional position. Further alternative installation processes are known from DE 10 2004 018 444 A1 and DE 10 2004 058 870 A1.
DE 2 263 421 discloses a closing for a sliding door, in particular of a motor vehicle, whereby two closing elements are placed apart from one another on the sliding door, whereby the two closing elements are connected with one another via two actuating rods, whereby the two actuating rods are flexibly connected with one another around a lever that can be pivoted in a swivel axis.
DE 1 178 721 discloses an arrangement of door locking in motor vehicles, whose body comprises multiple parts separated by jointing, whereby at least two adjacent outer body parts are fixed, mounted and/or fastened by fastening bolts mounted on the frame.
DE 196 44 155 A1 discloses a motor vehicle door with outer door panel, inner door panel, interior paneling and component carrier for the door lock, as well as for other functional elements. The door lock features an approximately horizontal degree of freedom in adjustment, whereby the door lock, in its mounted state, protrudes with an overhang beyond the lock-side edge of the component carrier installed in the vehicle door.